


Milestone

by IThinkImFine2x



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Sleepy boi, geoff stop being judgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkImFine2x/pseuds/IThinkImFine2x
Summary: Ryan fell asleep on the couch and Michael has a moment with his thoughts.





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote at 1 am in about 20 minutes but I thought it was nice.

“It’s kinda weird, don’t you think?” Geoff asked quietly to Michael.

“What do you mean?” He replied looking over at what he was talking about.

Their newest member, the Vagabond, was sleeping soundly on the couch. This was actually a really surprising sight. It had taken them months to found out out where he even lived(“You’re my crew but I’m not housing you.” Geoff had reminded.). His real name was Ryan and he was actually pretty cool. Still scary, but cool.

But here he was, asleep in the living room, nothing close to him that could used as self defense. Just the most dangerous man in the city in pajama pants and a hoodie napping with his arms pulled close for warmth. His face had soften and Gavin owes him twenty bucks because he did sleep with his eyes closed.

“It’s the first time we’ve seen him sleep. Well, first time I have, I guess.” Geoff pointed out. This was true, to their knowledge, none of them had seen him asleep before. Okay, knocked out doesn’t count.

“I’d like to think of it as a milestone.” Michael commented after a moment of taking in the sight. Honestly, Ryan looked really peaceful. He reckoned that was good.

“Naw, he's still creepy as shit.” Geoff said finally and walked to his own bedroom to fetch a book he’d been reading. But Michael stayed. He didn’t see the creepy in the stupid ass pink kitten pants.

Soon enough, he left Ryan to it only after grabbing him a blanket. Michael would have laid it on top of him more orderly, only he feared what would happen to his mortal soul if he woke him.

Michael forced Gavin to bed, reminded Geoff not to read till the sun came up, made sure Jack had changed her bandages from her cooking accident last week and double checked to make sure he could hear Jeremy asleep in his room. He took pride in his ability to care for the crew because they were all a little scatter brained but he was okay with it.


End file.
